Hold On, Hold On
by uncannyk
Summary: Set in the Days of Future Past universe, this story outlines the events that took place before the movie began. Told from the point of view from my OC, an X-Men, who sees the eerie future in a dream one night. This story will mostly follow the movie universe set up in DOFP. Trigger warning: some gore and violence. Enjoy!


The night felt strangely peaceful as we waited for the Sentinels to find us. That's all life had become lately – waiting. We were either waiting on where to move next or when to attack. Ultimately, we were all waiting until we finally died. So many of our kind had been killed, it was really only a matter of time. Without Cerebro, we had to no way to know how many mutants still were alive. For all we knew, we were the last ones. Maybe that's why they hunted us so desperately, or maybe it was because we were some of the strongest; maybe they feared that we might actually survive this genocide.

If there ever was a night to fear however, it was tonight. The plan was in action and now we were waiting to see if it worked. I had hope, I truly did, but there was a tear in my soul from all that I had seen these last few years. There was a part of me that wasn't so sure if I knew how to hope anymore. I pushed that feeling aside, though. I had to. I couldn't let the doubt consume me: consume my powers. I needed to be centered and positive. I had to for the sake of my race.

I looked down from my perch on the rooftop. Storm stood guard out front, still has a statue; Warpath was on top of the other building, his eyes closed, focusing on tracking the Sentinels so we would know when they got close; Blink sat below me, tugging at her clothes full of nerves; and lastly, Bobby. He was guarding the door to mausoleum, where the rest of us were, carrying out our final attempt to save all of mutant kind. I shivered. I wanted to go down to him and just be close to him. This was our last chance... Perhaps our last night on this Earth. No matter what I tried to focus on, my mind always strayed to him.

"They're coming!" Warpath called, standing up quickly, "Ten miles."

I stood up as well, feeling much like a soldier who had been in too many wars. My body ached and my mind felt frail. I could barely keep my abilities under control. All too often I gave up, and let the shadows consume me. I was consumed right now. I had been since we first took our watch. We had to always be ready. I turned and looked at Bobby again, this time to find him looking at me. Our eyes locked and I felt my power ripple through me. We didn't smile; we didn't mouth 'I love you'. We didn't do anything but look at each other. This was it. I watched as he turned into ice, his whole body crystalized and steaming in the hot night air.

This was it.

Storm was trying to stop them from reaching us, creating hundreds of cyclones to try and knock their carriers into the mountains surrounding us. The wind was deafening, but I could still hear the crashing as some of them went down. It wouldn't matter though; at best she was slowing them. With the way that they could adapt, no doubt the crash would only leave a small scratch. I summoned as much energy as I could, covering the entire building with darkness. I pulled every emotion that I had left from myself. All the anger, all the sadness, the rage, the fear, and the love I had carried were in the air around me. I felt my hair rise off of my shoulders. I felt my eyes grow black. They were within our sight now. I could see them leaving the carriers and flying right towards us like rockets.

The battle had begun.

Immediately I had five of them coming towards me. One, Blink ported to the other side of the mountain. I flung my energy at the others, willing as much destruction as I could. They were knocked back, giving me time to reposition myself. I jumped to the ground and created a shield around the others as best as I could, putting up my own shield just as a Sentinel tried to thrust a knife in my back. The shield stopped it enough so that by the time it got me, it only clipped my arm. I didn't even notice the pain or the blood. There was no time, because already it was trying to stab me again. I surrounded it with my energy and sent it flying across the grounds. My mind was split, part of me focusing on keeping shields on everyone, and part of me trying to encompass the Sentinel. My powers were the only ones they couldn't adapt to as quickly as the others. Keeping them from moving was our best shot at survival.

Bobby was trying to freeze them, creating a cage of ice around two of them. Already I could see them beginning to adapt. The insides of the ice were glowing red. I could feel that they were about ready to bust out of the ice and grab him. He was trying to freeze them still, trying to fight their transformation. I ran to him, throwing up as many shields as I could. They erupted from the ice and lunged at Bobby. My shields held until I reached them and knocked them back.

I was grabbed by something from behind and pulled off of the ground by the back of my suit. A Sentinel; the one I had first encased. I recognized the eerie yellow glow around it. It had adapted to my powers. I was helpless. I kicked and screamed, my eyes searching to see if anyone was going to save me. Instead I saw them all barely alive, being chased down, and beat. They were just playing with us now. We didn't stand a chance and they knew it. The Sentinel that had me began to heat up, all of its energy preparing to tear a hole in me. I stopped struggling. There wasn't any hope.

And then I was dropped. The Sentinel had been flash frozen, a layer of ice all over its body. I knew there were only seconds before it would break though. Bobby was by side out of now where, grabbing at me, trying to pull me towards the Mausoleum.

But before we could even take two steps, the Sentinel had broken the ice and grabbed Bobby. I turned around and screamed after him. I ran after the Sentinel as it backed up, gripping Bobby's head in one hand and his body in the other. Before I could even blink, it pulled Bobby's head off. I froze, in complete shock, watching as it dropped the pieces to ground. Bobby's ice form had faded away now. I stared at the blood, the bone, and the gore and I screamed. I screamed. I screamed. I screamed.


End file.
